Zombie-Boy
by The Penny-gorgon
Summary: When Will went missing in the Upside-down, he never went back to being normal. And when the Mind Flayer possessed his body, things got even weirder. Being controlled and kidnapped by inter-dimensional monsters has really taken a toll on him. It's changed him. Not only is Will changing, El has to help him fight off the evil that is coming for him and the Party.
1. Chapter 1: New found abilities

**A/N: Welcome to my first story! Hope you like it! I've never really seen someone make a Fic like this one, but if you have, please give me suggestions that might turn it in a unique direction.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**

 _Hawkins, Indiana 1984_

 _The Byers' House_

 _Right after the closing of the gate..._

"Mike, do you mind not stepping away from the window, I we want to see too," squeaked Dustin while trying to squeeze past his friend.

"Fine, but tell me if you see Hopper and El pull up, I want to be the first one to see El when she gets back" said Mike agitatedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Dustin said as he pushed Mike away from the window so he can look out instead.

Steve, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Max had been back from the tunnels for well over an hour. Joyce, Jonathan, and Nancy had arrived back at the house about thirty minutes after they'd gotten back. It was 12:43pm and everyone was tired, except for Mike. Sure, everyone wanted to see El, but everyone had a rough couple of days and needed some much deserved sleep. It was another thirty or so minutes until Mike had heard the tell-tale sound of the Chiefs Trailblazer in the distance. Mike sprung from his seat on the couch (which was now up against the wall where the window was due to the drawings everywhere) and turned around in his seat to look at the driveway. Once the Blazer was in Mikes eyesight, he shot off of the couch and ran out the door, slamming it behind him (waking the Party, Joyce, and Jonathan up from their slumber.

"El!," Mike yelled as they ran for each other. But on the way to Mike, El started to fall out of lack of energy from closing the gate. Mike noticed this and before she could hit the ground, Mike caught her in his arms and sat her in his lap. "I've missed, so much El, so much," he said, crying into the top of the El's head. "I've missed you too," El mumbled, fading in and out of consciousness.

Hopper walked up to them and grumbled a displeased response, "can you carry her or do I need to?," questioned Hopper as he squatted down to the two teens' level. "No sir, I got her," he said quickly as he put one arm under her upper back and the other behind her knees. He slowly laid her down gently on the couch he had previously been sitting on before the two arrived. Mike lowered himself to her level while also grasping her hand.

"Hey kid, you want something to eat, I heard you kids haven't had anything for two days," Hopper said, leaning over the boy. "Yeah, that would be nice, thanks Chief," he said to the older man without removing his eyes from El's resting face. "Alright kid, you okay to keep an eye on her," he joked, obviously knowing that Mike would sit with her all night. The boy just nodded but kept staring at her gorgeous face, mesmerized.

A few minutes later, Hopper came back to the living room with a plate of Eggos and some OJ. "I made six of the waffles so when El gets up she can have three too," he said while ruffling both of the kids hair at the same time.

After Mike ate his waffles and drank his juice, he finally stood up from his spot next to El. He walked into the kitchen where Joyce and Hopper were talking about how Will was doing.

"He hasn't woken up yet Hop, I think it's for the best though, he's had hell of a night," Joyce said, then taking a long drag out of Hopper's cigarette, causing her to partake in a coughing fit. "Yeah he's been through two types of hell. I think he's had enough hell for a life time," he said, chuckling to himself.

Hopper noticed Mike walk into the kitchen and joked on him about finally pulling away from Eleven.

"Hey, I was wondering, how is Will doing?," he asked timidly. "I think he's still asleep sweetie, you can go check on him if you'd like?," Joyce said with a smile. "Okay, I'll check on him," Mike replied.

He walked down the hall to the last door on the right, which was Will's room. He slowly opened the door to see Will, sitting up on the side of his bed, with a Demo-dog sitting in front of him wagging it's tail. Mike screamed so lud it woke up the rest of the party and El from their sleep. Everyone rushed into Will's room to see nothing.

"What's the matter Mike?," Joyce asked as she was the first to enter Will's room. "Will? What are you doing?," she asked, looking back and forth between the two boys. "T-There was a-a Demo-dog s-sitting in front of h-him," he stuttered, not taking his eyes off his best friend. "What!?," Mrs. Byers exclaimed, rushing over to her youngest son. "Did it hurt you? Where did it go? Will?," she shouted while shaking him.

Will began to open his mouth to speak but was cut short by Eleven who still looked tired but she pushed past the boys and stood next to Joyce and Hopper and said something that made Joyce's eyes go wide. "Will has powers..."

 **So, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be out sometime either tomorrow or the day after that. Im not going to directly say all of Will's powers, but I will say that the title will explain one of them. I won't go into details, but 'Zombie-boy' will be a power of his.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I'll talk to ya in the next chapter!**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**


	2. Chapter 2: Summon Spell

**A/N: So here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy, and hopefully this is a new idea and I hope you like it.**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**

"W-what do you mean he has powers?" Joyce questioned Eleven as she approached Will.

"Upside-down." was all she said in response to Joyce's obvious question. "He was there. Now he's here. But. Different." she struggled to get from her lips. God English is hard.

At this point, everyone had crowded around Will in his room. The party was bombarding him with questions about what kind of powers he has. To their dismay, Will didn't know what was going on so he couldn't really tell them what he could do. But with what Mike had seen, and what Will had done, the two boys conjured up the conclusion that Will can summon things from the Upside-down to his aid. But Eleven knew that wasn't the extent of his powers. He could do more.

After a stream of rigorous questioning from his friends and family, he was left alone in his room to rest. He had told them he was tired, but he only told them that so they would leave him alone for a couple hours. He really needed to think. What was going on with him? Why was he just now being informed of these powers? He had been out of the Upside-down for almost a year, so why was he just now finding out about these powers? Maybe,they were dormant in his mind ever since he got out of that place, but being possessed bu an inter-dimensional shadow monster may have sparked his powers to life. So what could this mean for him? Would he have to be hidden away like Eleven so he would be safe from the badmen who could try and take him and El away?

After several hours of thinking, now being 6 am, he came out of his room and walked into the living room to see everyone from last night strewn across the living room floor. Eleven was lying on the couch, the party was lying on the floor in front of the couch, Mike closest to Eleven of course, and Hopper and Joyce were the only ones awake. Steve, Jonathan and Nancy had gone out that morning to get some things to help clean up the house, which is what had been planned for that day anyways.

Hopper noticed Will walking down the hallway and nudged Joyce on her shoulder and nodded towards Will who was now in the living room looking at all his friends. Joyce came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. This scared Will though, which made him turn around and jump back at the sudden contact. Joyce quickly apologised and ushered him to the kitchen table to sit. She wanted to talk to him about last night in greater detail.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked tenderly. "Do you feel more ready to talk about last night?"

He didn't really want to talk about it with anyone right now, except maybe Mike, he could always help him in these situations, his girlfriend is in the same boat as he is anyways, right?

He nodded his head slowly, discovering that his head hurt from any swift movement. Joyce also nodded and proceeded to ask him her first question.

"So...how long..have you been able to do...this?" she asked hesitantly. "How long have you been able to make those things come to you?"

"I just found out when I woke up last night after you got the shadow monster out of me." he said blatantly. "I was scared when I saw come through the wall next to my _Jaws_ poster." he said, which surprised Joyce. She looked over to the spot he was talking about, only to see nothing there. Just like the hole from the Demogorgon always sealed up.

"I can try and so it again, I don't really know how I did it the first time though." he said while putting his hand on his mother's shoulder to comfort her.

"I-If you w-want to." she stammered, not really wanting to ever see one of those monsters again, not after Bob.

Will focused all of his energy on the spot on the wall where the creature had came from before. He tried hard until finally, the telltale stretching of the wall Joyce knew all to well, appeared next to the poster. Joyce let out a high pitched scream, causing Hopper to run into the room asking what was going on, but stopping when noticing the wall being ripped open by a Demo-dog. Once the creature had finally slithered out of the wall, it sat in front of Will, wagging it's tail at it's master. Joyce and Hopper stood in shock, clutching each other tightly. What they were seeing, was incredible. Will was able to control those monsters. Joyce was terrified that her son was now able to do things similarly to what Eleven can do.

The party had all woken up to go see what was happening in Will's room. Mike had helped El off of the couch she was previously sleeping on, and helped her over to Will's room. Once everyone made it down the hallway, they stood in shock, just like Joyce and Hopper, when they caught a glimpse of a Demo-dog staring at Will. Will started petting it carefully, hesitant, not wanting it to bite his hand off. But to everyone's surprise, including Will's, it let him touch it.

After a hour of the creature being in the room, it all of the sudden, without any warning, it burrowed back into the floor beneath it, which slowly sealed up shortly after.

Eleven walked up to Will and wiped the blood that was crowding on his upper lip. There was a lot, being new to powers, it was hard for him to summon the creature in the first place. Once El successfully cleared the blood running from Will's nose, she started to ask him questions about what he can do. She could sense that, that wasn't all he could do with his new found powers.

"Can you do anything else?" she asked after a couple minutes of staring at him in surprise.

"I don't know." was all he replied before she told him something she knew about him.

 **A/N: So there's chapter two, chapter three will be out in a couple of days. I'm currently writing a book, so I've been spending more time on that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see ya later!**

 **PS: I'll reveal the name of my book and what it's about later, but, you have to right some reviews on this fic so I can get ideas! Ok see ya!**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**


	3. Chapter 3: Flea Spell

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, just been trying to find some ideas for new chapters. But anyways, here's chapter 3!**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**

 **Hawkins, Indiana 1984**

 **December**

It has been almost a month since the discovery of Will's Upside-down-originated powers. Joyce is still worried about Will, obviously, that woman will never give that boy a break. Hopper has been bringing Eleven over to the Byers' house constantly throughout the month to see if El can figure out what more he can do, since she senses more power in him. She hasn't discovered anything yet, but that would soon change.

Just like every week, Hopper brought Eleven over to check on Will. They entered the small house that has been so beaten and worn over the past two years, that it always sends a shiver down Hopper's spine when he walks in. It's like it still feels cold to him.

The two visitors walk into the living room right as Joyce steps out from the hall way to greet them. Hopper could tell there was something wrong because she was smoking. She only smoked when something was wrong or something was worrying her.

"Hey Hop, El, nice to see you again, there's uh, something you should see," she directed the question towards El, but Hopper followed suit behind the girls. "There's a-a portal to that-that place, next to Will's poster and he's nowhere to be found...," she said directing them towards Will's room.

Hopper was the first to enter the room, but was shocked to see that what Joyce was saying was right.

Both Hopper and El arrived in Will's to find that he was...not there.

 **Four hours earlier...**

 _To tell the truth, Will was scared of his new 'powers.' he didn't want powers, he wanted to be normal again. But he new that could never happen ever since last year. So Will decided he wanted to shut himself off from the world and his friends and family, at least until he feels more comfortable with himself. But even though he wanted to be normal and he didn't want powers, that didn't stop him from being intrigued about them. So around 6 am, Will had woken up after a pretty good sleep, the best he's had in a long time. After waking up and running through his daily routine of brushing his teeth and combing his hair, you know, the necessities, he decided he wanted to see what else he could do besides make a Demo-dog crawl out of the wall and stare at him for an hour._

 _Once Will got back to his room quietly, as to not wake up his over-protective mother, he sat on his bed and turned on his Supercom. He didn't know if his powers were like El's, but he gave it a try. So he turned hiswalkie on to a channel that projected the white-noise that helped Eleven find people in the Void. The first thing he tried was to blind-fold himself and try to find someone. After about an hour later, Will decided that he could not find people like Eleven can, so he scratched that one of the list._

 _Next, he kept the Supercom on the white-noise, but he focused on maybe trying to levitate something with his mind. After another hour of trying, he came to the conclusion that he probably couldn't levitate things either._

 _Will eventually gave up and decided that he only had one power and maybe El was wrong. But El was never wrong when she had a hunch about something like this. So he kept trying different things until he found out what else he could do with his powers._

 _After another hour and a half of trying different things, Will had one last thing he wanted to try. He didn't want it to be one of his powers, but he also wanted to try it to be sure. He thought that maybe, he could travel back and forth between the two dimensions like the Demogorgon and the Demo-dogs could. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with going back to that place, but he had to try. So he stretched his arm out in front of him, hand raised and fingers sprawled, he focused his mind on the spot on the wall next to the Jaws poster. He tried to remember what the gate looked like, and he tried to replicate it. He focused his mind hard on that one spot on the wall, and after a few minutes, a small hole starts to form next to the poster. It started to increase in size until it was just big enough for him to squeeze through. Before his mom was able to wake him up that morning, he was gone..._

 **Four hours later...**

Hopper examined the hole in the wall in Will's room. He obviously couldn't fit through it so he had to come up with a plan. 'Maybe he could cut pieces out of the wall arou-'

Hopper's train of thought was cut off when Eleven stretched out her hand and the edges of the hole began to crumble. Hopper stood in shock as she opened yet another gate to the Upside-down. Once the hole was big enough for Hopper and El to go through, Hopper grabbed the rifle that was under the couch in the living room and started to crawl through the portal. Eleven followed suit and after a couple of seconds of squirming through the gross, slimy wall to the other dimension, they were finally standing back on that gross, rotten, deteriorated ground beneath them once again. And oh how Hopper hated it. And so did El.

Once both Hopper and El got their footing, they began their trek through the gloomy wasteland in search for Will once again.

 **Will's POV**

Once I opened the portal to the Upside-down just barely big enough for me to fit through, I climbed my way into the other side. "Mom! Jonathan!" I screamed in hopes that someone would actually hear me this time. But of course, no one could. I had been there for around an hour before I decided to just go back home. Once I got back to the house, I climbed back through which I came, only to discover Hopper's Blazer parked in front of the house, with no one in sight. "They must have gone in to find me!," he said out loud. "I need to call the others..."

 **A/N: Okay so once again sorry for not uploading in a couple days, I haven't found a lot of ideas, so please leave reviews so I can come up with chapters easier! Thanks for reading!**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**


	4. Chapter 4: Party members in need

**A/N: Hey uploading earlier than usual. I'm feeling pretty inspired right now so I thought I'd grace you with another chapter. Last one for this week. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Leave suggestions.**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**

After discovering that his family had gone into the portal he had created in hopes of finding him again, Will thought the first thing he should do was round up the rest of the party to try and help his family. Joyce had not gone through the portal with Eleven and Hopper, she decided she was going to round up Jonathan and Nancy from wherever they were and whatever they were doing. Jonathan had been at the Wheeler's when Joyce pulled up to the rather large house, oh how she wished she could have Karen Wheeler's luxury life. But she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and focused her mind on the task at hand, finding Will.

Joyce knocked on the wooden door of the Wheeler residence and Karen Wheeler opened the door seconds later. Karen excepted Joyce into her home and offered her some coffee.

"Oh no, Karen, I can't, I'm not staying, I'm actually here for Jonathan, I need his help with something, Nancy's free to come too if that is okay with you?," she stated, trying to convince Mrs. Wheeler to let her daughter out so early in the morning.

"Oh, why of course, I'm always trying to get her out of the house," she chuckled, a hint of a joke in her statement. After Karen agreed to Nancy going with Jonathan and her, she went down to the basement to check if they were there. But was shocked to see Will, sitting on the couch with the rest of his friends, seemingly coming up with a plan to get Hopper and El back out of the Upside-down.

"Will?," Joyce said a little too loudly for comfort, shocked to see that her son was in fact, not in the other dimension. "What are you doing here? I thought you went through that portal," she exclaimed, kind of annoyed at her son being here while her El and Hopper were 'looking for him' in the Upside-down.

"I came back out after about an hour of being in there, when I came out, I saw no one in the house, so I assumed you went in after me," he said, trying to get his mother to understand, but to no avail, his mother was still annoyed.

"So, Hopper and Eleven are stuck in that place, looking for _you_ , but you're not really there?m" she said, astonished.

"I'm sorry mom, I was seeing what else I could do with my powers, and I found out that I can open portals to the Upside-down and back just like the Demogorgon," Will explained, friends in shock. "I thought I would be back before you guys woke up," he stated, on the verge of tears.

"Will, Will, honey, I'm not mad at you, it was just bad timing, it happens sweet heart," she consoled her son, wiping away his tears. "We just have to go back in and find them."

Joyce had taken the entire part, including Jonathan and Nancy, with her back to her house. Once in the house, they made their way to Will's room, only to find the hole had sealed back up. Joyce started freaking out, clawing at the wall, trying to open it again, though she knows it won't work.

"Step back," Will said seriously as he stretched his arm towards the spot on the wall where the portal was before. Slowly, the portal opened back up again. This time, Will opened it up enough for Joyce and the two teens to squeeze through too.

Once Will ceased his powers, he collapsed to the floor, he had used too much of his powers. Joyce ran to catch him before he hit the ground. Will opened his eyes, only to close them once more once sleep over took him. Joyce turned to the boys and gave them a look.

"Do one of you boys mind watching him while we go in the hole?," she asked. Dustin and Lucas chose to stay with Will while Mike, Jonathan, Nancy, and Joyce went through the gate.

Once inside, the group began to trek through the hell that is the other dimension. They had been traveling for well over an hour before stumbling over one of Hopper's cigarette butts. "He's close," Joyce stated, continuing their journey through the Upside-down.

A few minutes later, the group found another cigarette butt laying over a speed pump on Cherry lane. After a few more minutes, they found the whole pack laying on the front porch of the Wheeler's house. ' _They must be here,'_ Joyce thought, continuing into the house. Mike walked down the basement stairs with Jonathan as Nancy took the upstairs. Joyce started to look around the kitchen and living room areas when she heard Nancy call from upstairs that she found Hopper and El. Joyce was the first to meet Nancy, since she was the closest, who was quickly followed by Mike and Jonathan. Hopper and El were passed out in Mikes room. Hopper had a gash on his leg and upper arm, while El had blood running onto her lip from her nose, and a gash in her arm as well.

Mike quickly rushed to El's side as Joyce rushed to Hopper's. They ripped some of their clothes to stop the bleeding in the general areas of the wounds before trying to wake them up.

But they weren't waking up...

 **A/N: So heres chapter four, I know my chapters aren't very long, but once I get more ideas from you guys, I'll start to make them long, just having trouble coming up with story on my own. Hope you enjoyed! Last chapter for this week!**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**


	5. Chapter 5: Fast Travel

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait, had a fun weekend with my brother, haven't seen em since christmas so, yeah. Anyways, here's chapter five, I'll try to post sooner than this update was from the last, so, look out for that. So have fun and enjoy! New update will probably be out by Friday or Saturday.**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**

They had been trying to wake El and Hopper up for what felt like hours, but was actually only twenty minutes. Mike was getting worried over Eleven while Joyce and Nancy assessed Hopper's wounds. El wasn't as injured as Hopper was, she was mainly just drained from using her powers too much. Joyce managed to get a bandage around Hopper's leg and arm, and Mike was able to patch up Eleven's wounds too.

After another several minutes of waiting, still with no signs of the two waking up, the group decided it was best to get them out of the Upside-down as soon as possible.

Nancy, Jonathan, and Joyce helped to support Hopper as the trudged out of the 'Wheeler's House'. "I'll grab El," Mike said, the others nodding to his statement. Mike picked up Eleven bridal style and followed closely behind the other members of he group.

"Once we get back to the portal, Mike, you take El in first with you, then help us get Hopper through next," commanded Joyce once they gotten back into the Byers' House. Mike nodded in understanding as he went ahead of the rest of the group. Mike quickly made it into Will's Upside-down version of his room, and started to hoist Eleven through the portal. Eleven was halfway through the hole when the group had caught up with Mike. Nancy let go of Hopper and went to help Mike drag El through the slimy entrance back to their world. Once El successfully made it through the hole, and Lucas and Dustin confirmed that she was with them, Mike went back to the others to help out with the Chief.

 **Thirty Minutes Later...**

After successfully getting the Chief and Eleven out of the Upside-down, they were instantly rushed to the Hospital for Emergency Care. Once they arrived, the group made quick effort in getting the care they needed. "We need help! We've got to people who need medical attention!," yelled Jonathan as they pulled Hopper and El through the Hospital door. "Is that the Chief," one of the nurses said as two doctors assessed Hopper while another assessed Eleven. They put the two onto two stretchers and carried them through the ER.

The rest of the group waited in the holding room until visitors were allowed to visit the two patients. Will had been awake for a while now, he had woken up while the group was still getting Hopper and El in the Upside-down. He was sitting quietly between Mike and Dustin in one of the waiting room chairs. He felt a shiver run down his spine, he didn't want to sit around and wait to visit El so he stood up from where he had been seated and ushered Mike to come with him. The two walked to the bathroom and entered casually, then Will told him what he was going to do.

"I bet you want to see El right now don't you?," he asked Mike once he knew the two of them were alone.

"Yeah, that would be ideal, so?," he asked, confused as to what Will was getting at. Will then opened one of the stalls and raised his hand to the back wall. The brick of the bathroom wall began to crumble before the two kids as Will began to open another portal to the Upside-down. Mike stood startled as he saw that Will was no longer afraid to enter this other world.

After the portal was fully opened he turned back to Mike, "I started to name my abilities," he said with a grin plastered on his face. "Oh yeah, what have you named them?," Mike asked curiously.

"I named one the 'Summoning Spell,' cause I can summon the Demo-dogs to my side. I named this one," he pointed towards the portal in the wall, "'the Flea Spell,' cause Dustin explained Mr. Clarke's other dimension demonstration to me, you know, the 'Flea and the Acrobat' one? Well, anyways, I named it that cause I'm like the 'Flea' cause I can pass back and forth between the two dimensions," he said while staring at Mike, who had a surprised yet intrigued look on his face. "And this one I call 'Fast Travel,'" he said, one second he was in front of Mike, then the next, he was behind him. Mike didn't register what happened, so he stumbled backwards into Will's arms. Will giggled at his friends clumsiness as he helped him stand back up. "So yeah, I found out that I can teleport," he said blatantly. "I've been trying to discover new abilities everyday." Mike was jealous, both Will and El had super powers and he really wanted some too. But, he wasn't mad, just jealous.

Will and Mike climbed through the portal in the bathroom stall, which led to the Upside-down version of the bathroom in the Hospital. Once on the other side, Will began to lead Mike to the room that they were holding El in. As to avoid being seen by any nurses or doctors, Will took Mike into the Hospital room's bathroom so they weren't as likely to be spotted. Once again, Will stretched out his arm and opened another portal in the wall beside the toilet. Mike could tell that all this portal opening was draining Will, so once the hole was open in the wall, Mike decided to carry Will through so he didn't have to use anymore energy than he needed to.

Once Mike and Will passed through the second gate, the found themselves back in the real world. The two boys quietly crept open the bathroom door, peaking out to see if anyone was in the room with El, but to their expectations, El was the only one in the room. So the boys quietly opened the bathroom door all the way and tip-toed to the side of El's bed. Mike gently shook EL, "Ellie, El, wake up, it's me Mike," he whispered. El started to steadily open her eyes, catching a glimpse of Mike and Will looming over her.

"M-Mike?," she asked, still recovering from being drained and stitched up. "Hey El, how are you feeling,? he asked softly. "Tired," she said while yawning, which made sense. "What are you guys doing in here? How did you get in,?" she asked curiously.

"We'll tell you later Ellie."

 **A/N: So here's chapter five, sorry that I hadn't posted in a bit, but I hope you enjoyed! Chapter six should be out soon. Leave suggestions!**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**


	6. Chapter 6: Just an update and New story

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys, this is only an update. I think I'm going to end the series on the last chapter. I'm not getting a lot of feed back, and honestly, I don't think it was that good, and I have a feeling you guys think the same. I wasn't getting a lot of ideas, or any suggestions at all, so I've been thinking I should just stop righting this Fic. I will start a new Fic soon, though, I just need some suggestions. Leave a review on the story for a suggestion for the next story will be. I'm leaving the suggestions poll open until Wednesday the 28th. So send suggestions, and I'll see you guys once I put out the first chapter of the new Fic, which will probably be that same Wednesday or the day after. Anyways, talk to ya later!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-The Penny-gorgon/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongVote or Leave suggestions for the new story:/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMileven one-shots/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongStranger Things x IT crossover/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongStranger Things AU/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongStranger Things x IT crossover AU/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongStranger Things: Life after the Gate/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIT: Life after Pennywise/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPoll's open until Wednesday the 28th/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLeave suggestions or vote!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
